Vigilante
by Nomsheep
Summary: a vigilante appears.


**End of Knight**

 _'some men just want to watch the world burn'_

 _The Dark Knight_

 **Fall of Serpent**

 _The man walked down the street laughing manically. suddenly he stopped. he'd reached his destination. he ran a hand through his bright green hair before pulling out a semi-automatic pistol and kicking down the front door of the building. the door burst open and made all three hundred eyes turned to face him._

 _"hello, ladles and jellyspoons, i'm awfully sorry i'm late but i wasn't sure wether the invitation was am or pm"_

 _on cue, all the windows smashed and around one hundred armed men entered the building. they quickly rounded the hostages into the middle of the room. the door at the back of the room exploded inward. As the dust settled a cloaked figure stepped into the the room._

 _" introducing my good friend two-face" the original man annonced as the newcomer stepped out of the dust. half of the new mans face was hideosly disfigured._

 _"shall we begin" Two-face asked_

 _"yes i think we should, this will be a night to remember..._

* * *

 _the man known as zsasz was walking the streets looking for someone in particular the only person who could stop him or harm him and it wasn't the so-called dark knight. he seen scarier cats. nor was it that smiling freak. it was someone else, someone new and someone who might just unite all the pyscopaths in gotham. for the first time that he could recall zsasz was terrified._

* * *

Bruce wayne was down in the cave monitering the police channels when he heard about a mass hostige situation in a hall in downtown gotham. the joker and two-face were holding around what used to be around three hundred people hostage now it was more like two hundred they had kept to their promise to kill one a minute. but what did thay want what was the point in this united assualt. none of this mattered really he would go and stop them but there was still a few things which bothered him , one why weren't they both incarcerated in an asylum, two joker normally worked alone so why would he teamup with two face and both were killers not kidnappers so why would they bother. oh well he work through this inconsequentatial problems later now it was time for him to get to work.

* * *

 _Abattoir couldn't recall a time when he had been this frigtened in fact he was certain that there wasn't was always the dominator being the victim was a whole new experience and he loathed it. he was being hunted down like an animal by something that was neither human or animal he didn't know what it was and that scared him. The fear of having no control over what was going on. At least with "batman" the worst that would happen was concussion and a comfy padded cell but this thing meant to kill him. Abattoir ducked jumped into a skip just as the thing streaked past him in a blur. he sat amogst the garbage cowering and hoping that it hadn't seen him_

* * *

batman arrived at the scene and sought out commisioner gordan.

"two questions, and i want answers how many left and what do they want" he demanded

"one hundred and fifty-two remaining and they want some obscure vigilante i've never heard of before"

"who"

"Asp"

* * *

 _the joker looked out of the window and saw batman stood there speaking to the commisionar_

 _"two-face it's funny y'see but i'm leaving" he said and dived out the window._

 _this new vigilante had no problem slaughtering people in the cells. just ask the penguin. the joker wasn't getting caught until this vigilante was stopped ironic really that technically he was saving lives not taking them but it was in his own interests really._

* * *

 _Two-face was pissed, the joker had just fled on him and he didn't find it as funny as the joker evidently did he had two options here kill them all now and flee or continue. he took out his coin and flipped it scarred kill em all plain continue. he caught it was scarred. he began to make the nessacary orders..._

* * *

batman watched the joker dive from the window and flee knowing that the hostages were more important than his personal grudge against the joker. carefully he began to scale the wall. very soon he had reached the top. he flipped his body onto the roof he looked inside the skylight just in time to see one hundred men carry out two-face's order...

* * *

commisioner gordan heard the gunfire. he ordered his men to move in fearing the worst. as the men moved in the mercanaries opened fire on the police. gordan ran in and helped his men. the battle raged on for over an hour. as the last of the mercanaries fell he realised that neither the joker or two-face had been involved in the scum had escaped. he sighed this was going to come down on him hard. at the start of this he was happy his ex-wife had given him good news. over 3 hours later and at least six hundred dead he was the most screwed man in history...

* * *

 _zsasz hadn't gotten any further in his mission. but still he was glad to be able to feel the wind on his heavily scarred skin again. After the penguin had been litterally torn apart in his cell, there was a riot at the assylum and just about every inmate had escaped. A few had been caught by the police but others had been caught the freak that had labelled himself the asp. a fitting name as he would soon resemble the creature he aspired to be, he would become part of zsasz_

* * *

batman made his way back to his cave, feeling really depressed. he'd failed again this was becoming a habit. thousands of people had died since the break out from the asylum and now someone one was trying to usurp his mantel. he would not stand for this he would stop this killer. it is irrelevent who you kill or even why, killing is wrong. there is no black and white on this issue. the man must,would be stopped. as he reached the cave his loyal butler alfred came up to him

"welcome, master bruce"

"hey alfred" he replied

"you sound upset, what happened"

"its that obvious "he gave a mirthless laugh "i was too late, to save anybody. they all died around six hundred people died because i wasn't quick enough."

"i'm sure you did all you could master bruce"

"i'm not"

* * *

 _after the joker dissapeared into the night the first thing he did was steal a ride, he found a coviently placed ice cream truck. after breaking into and after hotwiring the joker moved to his next objective picking up the mayor. there was a new highly popular mayor running gotham now. popular due mainly to the fact he'd rooted out most of the dirty police in the force and made them slightly more efficient. the threat of his death would spur the masses into handing over asp. once that was done the joker would have some fun..._

* * *

Asp's real name was Igor Slupikowski. he and his family came to america when he was around five. not long after that his parents were killed in an "altercation" with the police who kidnapped his sister as well leaving five year old igor all alone. he finished growing up among thieves, scum and killers. they all trained him in the various skills and arts he would require as he grew up. by sixteen he had amassed a fair amount of money and was able to go to college and then to these places he studied special effects and passed with an A*. later on he bought hundreds of dollars worth of special effects equipment. and it was this he was using to toy with the scum that called himself abattoir. he killed his own family members because he thought it would enhance him. what a fool all it really did was bring him to the attention of asp who was closing in on his prey...

* * *

 _abattoir could hear nothing from outside of his hideout except the heavy rain so he assumed that it had passed him by he climbed out of the skip and began to sprint out of the alley he was hidden in. as he was about to leave it a wall appeared to rear up from the ground in front of him. he did a swift one-eighty and attempted to run out of the alley but again a wall appeared in front. he picked up a pipe out of the garbage and began to pace._

 _"show yourself" he yelled evident anger emboldening his actions "your soul will merely become my nourishment"_

 _at that a person emerged from the ground a person wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a cobra on it and a ski mask, a mere kid the penguin had been bested by this. this was what had scared him. he lunged for the figure and it dissapeared and came up behind him this time he hit him in the head full force ... and went through him. the momentum of the blow spun abbotoir around and into the figure again this time he smashed it into the wall. it got up and scaled the wall abattoir went to climb up after him and felt to daggers pierce his shoulder blades he fell of the wall and landed on top of his assaliant. rolling over he punched the kid in the face and lifted his hand to do it again when he was kneed in the balls and pushed off. the kid got up and kicked him in the face snapping his head back and splitting his lip abattoir got to his feet and picked up the pole he'd dropped. he laughed and swung at teh kids abdomen. the kid jumped and abattoir caught his feet instead and tripped him up. the kid landed hard but the tenacious sod got back up and tackled abattoir knocking him over on his back the kid quickly jumped on top of his foe threw away the pipe and began to punch at his face. abattoir litteraly through his opponant off of him. standing back up he realised that the kid as no longer there._

 _"coward, was i too much much for the ickle baby." he goaded as he turned to leave the alleyway a dagger pierced his leg. ripping the balde from his leg abattoir pivoted on his good leg and flung the dagger at his opponent it embedded itself up to the shaft in his kid yelled out in pain then ripped it out and threw it away. he turned and climbed the wall. abattoir laughed_

 _"go cry to mummy, little one"_

 _suddenly someone was on his back. he grabbed the person and slammed him on the floor driving the wind from his body he raised his foot and samped on his assailants ribs shattering a few of them. he raised his foot and brought it down he went to do it a third time the kid grabbed his leg and whipped out from under him. the kid got up and stamped for abattoir's head. he punched the kid in the balls before the boot connected and swung his leg around driving him to the floor. he then picked him up and smashed him of the wall and threw him the length of the alleyway. he rushed at the kid and reached to pick him up. as he picked him up he felt a cold blade bite deep into his pain and rage he threw the kid completely clear of the purposefully strode after the child that thought he could honestly destroy a pyschopathic killer. abattoir wasn't stupid he was very suprised that he still breathed nevermind had the ability to fight on. but hell who cares as long as he had breath and life in his body he would pursue the followed the kid out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk as he did noting the knife the kid had used had dropped from his grasp whilst he was being propelled. he smiled at this knowledge as it would make life just that little bit easier for stepped of the alley and into the pouring rain. he strolled upto his opponent and lifted the winded and wounded boy up by his armpits and held him up to the skys. he bit into the kids neck and tore away a chunk he spat it out and through him onto the dual carriageway the kid stood up and narrowly avoided being hit by a car. abattoir followed him onto the road. he punched him in the face and knocked him back. he was countered with a kick to the head. he grabbed the foot before it made contact and spun the boy away he landed on top of a car which had stopped at the lights. abattoir jumped on top of the car with him and was grabbed hold of. as the car sped away the two combatants fought for the younger of the two combatants facing the way the car was going abattoir was in a much better position. the elder of the pair pushed his foe forwards and planted a heavy boot in his chest,removing him from the top of the vehicle and into it's path but he rolled out of the way just in jumped off the roof and also avoided a stray piece of oncoming traffic. as it passed by him the boy practically flew into him and knocked him over. the boy pulled something out of his jeans and stamped it into his shoulder. inadvertantley crying out he flung his adversary into the path of an incoming milk truck but he flipped out of the way as he did so he collapsed due to the pressure hid put on his damaged shoulder. abattoir towered over him but he kicked his adversary in the chest and pushed him into the path of a van. he deftly avoided the van and physically threw himself at asp as he did asp moved out the way and pushed him over the crash barrier. abatoir landed hard. as he was picking himself up a hgv hit him. there was no escaping this vehicle it threw him at least twenty his vision began to fade he heard footsteps come up beside him but they seemed to blend with the pouring rain. he felt someone spit on his face and as he took as his last breath the final thing he heard was his adversary practically choking out the words,_

 _"at least_ I _didn't kill_ my _mother"_

* * *

Asp limped away from where he'd left abattoir's dead and broken body and began to make his way home just as he left the police and ambulances were getting there. it was a good job he'd picked up all his weaponry before he'd left the he felt really dizzy probably from loss of blood. he would have to more careful next time.

* * *

batman heard on the police scanner about the 'loss' of abattoir to the fanatical asp. from what he'd heard and seen abattoir had taken a massive beating for such a diminuative man and was only stopped when hit by a lorry so logic and eye witnesses dictated that asp was as badly wounded if not worse and was unlikely to live on past this fight. he was finally feeling better his life was sorting itself out

* * *

 **Return of the Bat**

with the viigilante out of the way batman could now focus on bringing the criminal's to justice. his first target being the notorios two-face who was now on his own again. he hadn't been near the joker since the hostage situation so the last he'd heard of two-face he was robbing a bank somewhere in downtown gotham. since that no-one had heard of or seen two-face for days. so batman decided to go and look around the general area of the bank went down to the cave and jumped into his customized massarati. he left the cave and made his way to the site of the crime.

* * *

 _two-face had been busy supplying themselves with the deadliest arsenal known to man and having a fallout shelter built they had an interesting propostion for mayor sobieski the life of asp for everyone in gotham city. they was certain he would be able to make gotham see it from their point of view..._

* * *

batman had searched around the area but couldn't find any clue as to were two-face might have gone or why he'd dropped of the face of the planet. the fact that nothing at all except abattoir's death had worried him a lot. all those pyschopaths that broke loose from the asylum and not one had resurfaced since the hostage-taking. something big was going to happen but he didn't know what it was extremely frustrating this calm before the storm. but when it did happen he'd be ready for a frustratingly pointless search he headed back to the cave.

* * *

 _the joker had been forced to delay his plans for mayor sobieski, well forced wasn't such an accurate word more distracted by a more interesting idea. which would be infinatley more funny than killing one man. why do that when you can kill two, twenty or even two hundred the joker had detoured to an office building. getting in was easy all he had to do was say he was handing out free ice creams and they let him in. it was true, he was handing out free drove into the underground garage of the building and strapped several ice cream shaped bombs to the foundations of the building. he drove out of the building and up the path. as he was about to leave a guardsman asked if they could also have some free ice cream the joker handed him a few and left a few seconds later the entire guard booth exploded wiping it off the map. moments later the office building behind it met the same fate._

* * *

asp had been resting for the last few days after his fight with the killer. he'd won but only just as he was thrown in the road he'd become painfully aware of the fact he'd had to finish Abattoir off quickly before he bled out and died. he'd got cocky and his opponent had taken advantage of this stupid display of weakness. asp sat down on his bed in the one room Concrete hovel. all it contained was a bed. a basic parafin stove a boxing pad and his special effects equipment. his door was a safe door so the equipment was safe even in this neighbourhood. he'd had been Feeling both hot and cold for days. he'd lost all appetite and had a constant headache. he thought he was coming down with something but didn't know what it was. oh well he had work to do. he stepped out the front door locked it. hid the key, a ritual which he never forgot to do, and walked up the street. half-way up he collapsed and smashed his head pf the pavement. as his vision gave way to darkness he could hear corncerned people moving around. then nothing...


End file.
